A Long Ways Down
by Crossover Inc
Summary: Unfinished Chapter. It requires imput from the readers to continue. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters... You people must get sick of reading these stupid things.

Ranma? Crossover (Read the Authors notes for further details.) (Unfinished Chapter)

Ranma was floating... Randomly through a bunch of buzzing lights that seem to just swirl around him. He suddenly felt a pop and noticed he was floating over a small ink well. Looking forward he saw death sitting in front of him.

"Ummmmm..." No idea of reacting came to him just to float there and stare at death. Death silently sat there unmoving, an ink quill in his hand patiently waiting. Ranma noticed he sat on a rotten looking stool and the table barely standing up under the pressure of his head in his hand and elbow resting on the table. His other hand resting on the table while holding the ink quill.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Ranma left eyebrow shot up and both his eyes widened in surprise "Soooooo... You here often..."

Death looked at him more intensely and sat up stretching his hands out. He took a piece of paper off the side of the desk and looked at it quickly before nodding, as if it made a difference.

Ranma finally looked around saw a dead plant in the corner of the room with out a pot "You like plants?"

Death stretched his hands out in a sign stretching, stretching what had escaped Ranma's grasp "Hmmm... Where's the scythe"

"Great another comedian, just freaking great."

Ranma was surprised at the voice. It wasn't booming or anything just irritatingly high pitched and annoying to listen to until you got used to it.

"What's your name?" Death sounded tired, not that he was a skeleton affected anything.

"Ranma Saotome?"

"Don't say it like a stupid question you little idiot, I need answers with confidence?" Death now seemed more annoyed than anything now. He put the ink quill on the paper and asked again "Now, what is your name?"

"Ranma Saotome, and yours?" Nervousness racked Ranma's body, even confusion did. This was death right, where was the might y scythe and black cloak that struck fear into hearts of people everywhere, even those who didn't believe. What about the deep booming voice?

"I'm Death you moron I get all the souls who die and put them into a stupid three by five index card and categorize them in a stupidly huge library" Death's yelling had become piercing to Ranma.

Ranma, hands over his ears, winced from the sound of fingernails across a chalkboard. Twitching and about to say something he was cut off from something that seemed out side the infinite darkness.

"Husband, stop playing with the souls and do some work" Now that was the deep booming voice of a person to fear.

Ranma, eyes wide, feet spread apart and jaw hanging down "You're a guy! What happened? Were you castrated? Shampoo said the amazons did it to men who cheat on there wives and there voices never return to normal after!"

Death face faulted hard into the table and broke it in half "Yes I am a man!" the rack of bones sneered "and my wife would never do that to me?"

"Wife?" Now ranma was even more confused this rack of bones had a...

"Yes, Wife. Her name is life." Death sagely nodded his head for no real reason.

"Wait, your telling me Death is married to Life?" Ranma just wanted to cry from the confusion. Suddenly he grinned and pointed at death "Are you trying to tell me I'm in a life and death situation?"

Some how the actual bone where his eyes were, twitched, then he calmed down "Ahhhh... Its not important right now. Ranma Saotome how did you die?" Death got down to business.

"Die! What! when did I die?"

"Are you a freaking idiot? Why would you be visiting death unless you were dead!" Death found this upstart tedious.

Ranma's eyes grew and he thought he understood "Wait that magical plant pots name was..." looking over at the dead plant in the corner "Death's magical plant pot?"

Deaths stood up slamming both his hands on the table nearly breaking the rotting thing "You know where my plant pot is!" He excitedly started to wave his hands about "I can finely have fresh air again!"

"Then am I dead?" Ranma asked in a small voice pointing to himself.

Death was talking to himself "It's back in the house again..." Waving his hand around "The air is so stagnant in here, too."

Ranma was obviously just being ignored so he just sat there and pouted.

"Now where would it beeeee..." suddenly the dark room illuminated and death disappeared in smoke. Seconds later death popped back in the same way with a plant pot and saw a very stunned Ranma. Grinning widely at him and acting as if he could raise his eye brows "Like the teleportation trick?"

Ranma just stared wide eyed at death and finely pointed at him "Your head lit up like a light bulb!"

"Daaaahhh! Curses!" Death screamed in a shrilly voice then suddenly calmed down and in a very mannered tone "My wife thinks it cute. She did it to me."

Ranma just stared at him and finally said "Makes sense, girls are weird."

Death just shrugged then responded "yeah..."

"So am I dead." Ranma got back to subject.

Death looked at Ranma and had to give the kid credit for not totally freaking out "No, the person who uses my plant pot is brought directly to me." Pointing at himself for emphasis.

Ranma just scratched the top of his head "But I'm not dead."

"It's the way it works. It is 'DEATH'S magical plant pot, so you would be sent to death." He walked back over to his desk and three or four papers just showed up out of thin air and floated neatly down into his hand. He let them land in his hand and turned to face Ranma and just stared.

Ranma just waited for Death to continue but he never did "Sooooo... What's going to happen"

Death instantly perked up and continued "About time you asked, the second that pot was used the entire world you were on was erased."

"W-What! That's a joke right? Right?" Ranma was in a mode of panic and despair.

Death just mused to himself "Maybe it was the wrong to just tell him." After seeing the obvious distress portrayed on Ranma he finally just waved it off "I'll just make him not care." Walking over to Ranma he tapped him on the head and Ranma just calmed down.

Ranma suddenly just calmed down and looked at death "What happened?" He was just very distraught about the thought of leaving all his friends and Akane.

Death just looked over his shoulder at his desk "I temporarily shut down a certain part of your brain. It was over reacting." Looking back at Ranma he continued "Your world was erased and now we have to put you on a new world."

"New world? As in multiple worlds?"

Death just shrugged off the ignorance of this young one "There are tons of worlds out there. My wife gets bored and makes a new one and creates a way to get rid of one that she's given up on."

Ranma was perplexed "So she just made a new one as mine was wiped out?"

Death just shrugged "More or less, the person that was pulled off that world, you, is sent directly to me. That person is then sent to another world to start a new life, often though they aren't very good lives."

"Not good lives?" The sound of that didn't appeal to Ranma.

"It doesn't matter." Death said it in the as-a-matter-of-fact voice "You won't remember a thing except for what you hold closest to your heart excluding living beings."

Ranma didn't know what to think of this "What people hold closest to their hearts?"

Death could only sigh, so he gave some examples "Like knowledge or people skills, what did you like the most? What did your life revolve around?"

A cocky voice answered Death "Oh, mine was martial arts."

Death could now continue "We would take all of your martial arts abilities, compress them into a certain set of memories of you being taught by a person you didn't know, and you just live a life where you would know how to do martial arts."

Ranmas curiosity was peaked "So I would remember my battles?" Then he thought of something else and his mood dropped "but does that mean that I won't be able to use my chi abilities? And won't I be suspicious if I just knew how to fight?"

"Slow down, you will take it for granted. People will think you're a natural fighter." Death then thought of the next step "How good were you with your chi abilities?" then he thought of it some more "Could you just make your self stronger?"

"I could throw Chi blasts and make tornadoes out cold chi and hot chi." his chest puffed out as he said that.

Death could only stare at him "That was a little more advanced then I thought I'd get from some one so young. But that doesn't matter the next world you go to your inner energy is used differently."

"Used differently?"

"One of the sheets I got has the information of the world." a quick scan through and he found it.

Authors Notes: I will make this into a Full Metal Alchemist crossover or a Naruto crossover. Give me Reviews on which one you think it should be, and on how you like the chapter. I came up with the whole death life thing by my self so I think it was original, I'd like for no one else to use the idea.


End file.
